


Hang A Shining Star Upon The Highest Bough

by renaissancefleabag



Series: Mary's Hands [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family Christmas, Hope Your Teeth Don't Fall Out, IT'S CHRISTMAS!!, Mary And Zelda Really Love Christmas, Mary Gets Drunk, Morning Sex, so much fluff you could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: Christmas has arrived, and it is Mary and Zelda's first together, as a married couple. They spend the day loving on each other, and living in the moment.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Mary's Hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580191
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Hang A Shining Star Upon The Highest Bough

Mary stirred from where she was snuggled into Zelda’s arms, and hummed to herself. She became aware of her surroundings, and a smile grew across her face. Zelda had already been awake, and buried her nose deeper into the brunette’s thick locks. 

_This is what heaven must be like,_ Zelda thought. _It has to be._

They were burrowed beneath a considerable stack of blankets, tucked away in a cocoon of warmth in Mary’s bed. Zelda felt Mary place a soft kiss in the palm of her hand, and she smiled.

“Merry Christmas sweetheart.”

“Hmmn. Merry Christmas.” Mary turned over in Zelda’s arms, and Zelda’s heart nearly stopped. “I love you.”

“I love you more, my darling girl.” Zelda leaned forward for a kiss, and let her hand slide up into Mary’s loose ponytail. Zelda still couldn’t believe that this gorgeous woman, this incredibly sweet and soft creature, was her wife. She had been looking forward to their first holiday season together, and all of the Christmas “firsts” they’d have together that year. They did every tradition they could think of, as though they were in a Hallmark movie. 

It all started the day after Thanksgiving. They bundled themselves up in sweaters, and went to a Christmas tree farm to pick out a tree for the cottage. They decided on a nice, 7-foot tall Norwegian Spruce, and between the two of them, they wrangled it into the house. Zelda had gone a bit red where the branches had scratched her, her pale skin sporting angry marks. Mary took her time kissing over every single scratch on her arms, and eventually drifted lower, between her legs. They didn’t even get the fireplace going, barely locked the front door before Mary had given Zelda several orgasms. Zelda’s head spun afterwards, when she tasted herself on Mary’s lips. Mary left her with legs like jelly, and whisked out of the room to retrieve a box of decorations. While Mary was gone, Zelda gathered herself, and rose from her now damp spot on the couch. She put the kettle on for tea, and lit some of their holiday scented candles. Christmas music was turned on, and Zelda built a fire in their hearth just as Mary returned to the living room. They danced around each other, one with ornaments, the other with lights, and decorated their tree. 

Almost every night leading up to Christmas, they watched a romantic holiday movie (or two). Zelda made them a plush landing pad out of blankets, and they cuddled up in front of the fireplace or in the bed. Sometimes they made it through the movies, all of them fluffy and cheesy with a typical happy ending. But most of the time, they started kissing halfway through the film, which led to sleepy sex. A warm hand would drift across soft skin, traveling beneath fleece blankets and wool sweaters. A nipple would be brushed over, a wet core would be sought out, and the movie would soon be drowned out by soft moans and sighs. 

In addition to extra sex and cuddles, Mary had also been feeding Zelda’s sweet tooth with lots of holiday-themed cookies, pies, and tarts. Zelda almost had to ask her to stop making desserts every day, because she was finding it hard to resist. Especially when Mary came over to Zelda with a freshly-baked pastry for her to try. Zelda could be reading, or doing paperwork on her computer, and Mary would come over and slip onto her lap. Zelda would set aside whatever it was that she was doing, and pull her wife down to her. Mary would then hold the sweet treat up to Zelda’s lips for her to have a bite. They always ended up drifting away into a sea of sugary kisses and love. It was a divine life, and Zelda wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

“What are you thinking?” Mary asked, blinking across from Zelda, little puffs of air tickling Zelda’s hand that lay on the pillow between them.

“I’m,” Zelda cleared her throat, suddenly overcome by emotion “I’m—” Tears made their way down Zelda’s face as she started to cry, and Mary reached for her.

“Hey. Zelda? Sweetheart? What’s the matter? It’s Christmas morning, our first together. Don’t cry.”

“I know,” Zelda croaked. She curled up to Mary and buried her face in her neck. Mary’s hand moved in long, soothing strokes up and down her back.

“I’m sorry,” Zelda whispered, before kissing Mary’s neck. “I’m just so _happy_. I can’t believe that I get to make these memories with you. And I love you so much.”

Zelda leaned back to look at Mary, tears rolling down her face. Mary brushed some of Zelda’s frizzy hair back behind her ear, and smiled.

“My gorgeous Zelda. I love you more than you could ever know.” Tears formed in Mary’s eyes, and her chin trembled. “I never could have dreamed of having this life, with someone I loved. I thought I would be a lesbian spinster, all alone in this house.”

“And now you have me, love.” Zelda started to kiss Mary’s neck, lips nibbling at the delicate skin.

 _“Oh,_ Zelda.”

“Hm?” Zelda answered her lips still moving down the column of Mary’s neck. She was now bunching up Mary’s long-sleeved pajama shirt, exposing her belly to the cool air. Goosebumps rose, and Zelda leaned forward, her lips whisper soft on Mary’s skin. 

“I’m the happiest I’ve ever been,” Mary moaned, her breathing increasing as Zelda pushed her shirt up further. Zelda’s hair trailed over Mary’s tummy, tickling her. The brunette chuckled, and her laughter soon turned to sighs of pleasure. 

_“Zelda, mmmn.”_

“Yes wife?” Zelda paused, drawing her tongue back into her mouth from where it had snuck out to taste Mary’s stomach.

“Don’t stop.”

“Don’t worry dear. I hadn’t planned to.” Zelda kissed the underside of Mary’s breast, with no warning, and began to nibble lightly against the delicate flesh. Mary started to move beneath Zelda now, getting more and more worked up. She wasn’t ready for Zelda’s tongue when it slipped up and around a nipple, the deep tan bud already stiff in the now chilly bedroom. 

_“Please.”_

“Please what, sweetheart?” Zelda pulled back to look at Mary, loose hairs fluffed up around her face, and her bottom lip was drawn between her teeth. Zelda wickedly traced her finger around the nipple of the opposite breast, and watched as a flush spread across Mary’s chest.

“So beautiful. You are so _so_ beautiful.” 

Zelda leaned back in, and closed her lips over the tiny bud, giving Mary the suction she wanted. Mary took in a shuddery breath, and let it out in staggered gasps. Her hips began to slowly grind up against the empty air above her, in-between her legs craving Zelda’s touch. Zelda kept suckling at her nipple, tongue swirling round and round, then flicking. She pulled back and blew on the wet bud, and Mary let out a delicious whine. Zelda reached for the waistband of Mary’s pajama pants, the flannel now hot against the aroused woman’s body, and started to pull them down. Before Zelda even got them all the way down Mary’s leg’s, she could smell her arousal, and couldn’t help herself. She leaned forward and pressed her nose to Mary’s mound, the fine dark hairs there soft against her nose. 

“Mmmn. ” Zelda kissed Mary where her nose had been, and then moved her thighs apart. The poor thing was practically dripping, she was so ready for Zelda. Mary’s cunt pulsated, more wetness springing forth, when Zelda gently scraped her fingernails over Mary’s inner thighs.

“My sweet wife. I can’t wait to taste you. My real Christmas gift is right here.”

Mary was close to exploding, and didn’t think she could handle any more of Zelda’s teasing. Zelda pulled Mary’s pants the rest of the way off, and threw them aside.

_“Pleeease, Zelda.”_

“Please what?” Zelda replied, dotting her inner thighs with feather soft kisses.

“Please,” Mary gulped, eyes squeezed shut. “Please fuck me.” 

“Your wish is my command.” Zelda slid two fingers inside of Mary, and the brunette groaned, her back arching up off of the bed.

 _“Fuck, fuck me_.”

Zelda began to move her fingers inside of Mary, and at the last minute, she decided to add a third. 

“Is this okay?” Zelda asked, upholding the habit of checking in with her partner.

“Yes. I need you.”

Zelda began to move her hand, wetness already rolling down into her palm. She moved up to her wife’s face, and began to lay kiss after kiss across her cheeks, chin, and nose.

“My sweet *kiss* sweet *kiss* girl.” *kiss* 

Zelda kept her hand working down below, and flicked her tongue out over the seam of Mary’s mouth. Mary let Zelda’s tongue in, tracing over it with her own in a sloppy kiss. Her breathing began to speed up, and from the sounds of her moans, Zelda knew she was close. She started to move her hand faster inside of Mary, pressing her fingers up into the warm, wet flesh. She suddenly broke the kiss, and moved back down. Mary let out a disappointed whimper, in-between gasps.

“Sorry sweetheart. I want to taste you when you come.”

Nearly climaxing, Mary bit down on her lip, her breaths coming one after the other. Zelda traced her tongue up in-between Mary’s swollen folds. She went up one side, and circled around her clit a few times, and then down the other. Mary tasted divine, and Zelda moved down to where her hand was still working at a vigorous pace. Suddenly, Mary went rigid beneath her as she started to come, and Zelda pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue, face pressed up against the sodden folds as she tried to keep up with the bucking of Mary’s hips. She felt wetness splash into her mouth, and on her chin, dripping down onto the sheets beneath them, and Zelda smiled as she continued to flick her tongue inside of Mary.

_Score._

As Mary came down from her high, Zelda kept licking at her, tongue continuing to slurp up all of the wetness that had made its way onto her inner thighs. Mary reached for Zelda’s hand, and brought it up to her mouth, tongue warm against Zelda’s rapidly drying fingers. She groaned from where she was, still licking between Mary’s legs.

_This woman is going to be the death of me for sure!_

Zelda sat up, and crawled back up to Mary’s face, her hands on either side of Mary’s head. Mary opened her eyes and Zelda felt like her heart had stopped. 

“Hey gorgeous.”

“Hey yourself,” Mary slurred, a sleepy smile on her face. She hooked a leg behind Zelda’s, and Zelda went gently against her, laying on top of Mary. Mary kissed Zelda’s chin, and started to lick away all traces of herself before claiming Zelda’s lips in a proper kiss. She flipped them over so that she was on top, and looked down at Zelda. Mary pinned Zelda’s hands down, and leaned forward to kiss her, a quick teasing peck. 

“Turn over onto your back. I want to work on your neck.”

“But Mary, you do that at work all day. You shouldn’t have to do it now, not when it’s a holiday.”

“But I _want_ to. You’re my wife, and I want to take care of you.”

Zelda felt a surge of affection rush through her. Her neck _had_ been hurting the day before. She tried to hide it from Mary as best she could. She didn’t want her to have to bring her work home. Instead, she tried self-massage, any moment she could, when Mary wasn’t looking. She knew she had seen, though, when she kissed over the very spot that had been hurting right before they went to bed.

“Pleeease?” Mary put on a puppy dog face, her blue eyes suddenly wet, and her bottom lip poked out in a slight pout. Zelda was immediately willing to do whatever Mary asked her, even if it meant walking barefoot over a hot bed of coals.

“Okay, okay.” 

Mary moved from astride Zelda, for a second, while she sat up and unbuttoned her pajama shirt. When she had it undone, Mary helped her take it off, and put it aside. Mary’s mouth watered as Zelda sat before her, naked from the waist up, her hair hanging around her shoulders. Zelda turned to lie down on her stomach, and Mary straddled her once more, this time kneeling up over her. She began to slowly work her thumbs over Zelda’s neck, her heart breaking when she heard Zelda’s sharp intake of breath.

“I’m sorry Zelda. I know it hurts. I just want to get some of this tension out for you.” 

Zelda went silent beneath Mary, and tried to think about how good she would feel when Mary was done working through the rough knots. Mary actually ended up working on her for a good thirty minutes, when she realized that Zelda had fallen back asleep underneath her. Instead of continuing on, Mary slid off of Zelda’s back and hopped out of bed, pulling the blankets back up over her. She kissed Zelda on the cheek, and went to go make some coffee and tea. 

* * *

Mary stood in the kitchen, staring out the window at the falling snow. It had snowed some more overnight, as the forecast had predicted. When they looked up the weather the day prior, Zelda was worried that the roads wouldn’t be clear in time for dinner back at the Spellman house. But it didn’t seem like enough snow to cause them problems. The coffee machine boiled from it’s spot on the counter, and her tea kettle bubbled in unison. She sighed, and folded her arms, rubbing up and down the sides. The stairs let out a creak, signaling someone’s descent, and she knew Zelda was on her way down. Mary smiled as she heard Zelda’s soft footfalls pad across the tile. Christmas music started to play softly, and two arms slid around Mary’s waist. She was enveloped by warmth, as Zelda sat her chin over her shoulder. Mary brought her hands up to cover Zelda’s, and smiled as Zelda gently rocked her from side to side. 

“Hey,” Mary’s voice was soft, as she leaned back into Zelda’s touch. Zelda dropped a kiss to her shoulder, where her hoodie had slid down, revealing freckled skin.

“Thank you for that massage. You put me right to sleep.”

“I’m glad. I know you needed it.”

“I did.” Zelda pressed another kiss to Mary’s neck. “Mmn. You smell so good.” She worked her way up the side of Mary’s neck, and buried her nose in her hair.

“I need to shower,” Mary muttered, head tilting to the side to give Zelda more access.

“I hope to join you in that shower. Or we could make it a bath.”

“I’d like that.” The prospect of sitting in a warm bath while lying between Zelda’s legs was very appealing, and Mary turned around, and wrapped her arms around Zelda’s neck. “Let me make a fire. Do you want to get our tea and coffee?”

“Sure.”

Mary gave Zelda a kiss and went into the living room, her destination the basket of logs next to the fireplace. She added a few, and plucked a long match from its case, striking it and placing it up against a log. The flame sparked, and Mary watched as it ignited, flames growing, travelling down the log to the others. Mary stood and held her hands out in front of the fireplace, a chill running through her body. She got cold easily, and Zelda took it upon herself to make sure there was a blanket in every single room of the house, and brought over her favorite old hoodie for Mary to wear (which Mary was currently sporting). Mary hummed along to Karen Carpenter’s dulcet tones, as _Merry Christmas Darling_ played softly in the background, and rubbed her hands together in front of the popping flames. This truly was a magical Christmas. A year ago, she spent Christmas alone, curled up reading _Jane Eyre_ , which she read every Christmas as a part of her own Christmas tradition. She also made herself a miniature pie, and listened to the entirety of Handel’s _Messiah_ . And now, just a year later, things had changed _so_ much, and for the better. 

“Mary?” Zelda entered the room, and she had two steaming mugs in her hands. Mary turned and took her mug from Zelda, and took an appreciative sip.

“Mmmn. That’s good.” Zelda sat down on the couch and looked into the fireplace. Mary sat down next to Zelda, and tucked her feet up on the couch.

“Did Hilda get back to you with a time for dinner?”

“She said to come around 4:30, which is good, because that gives me time to give you your present, and get some more of that sweetness.” Zelda nuzzled Mary’s ear, and gently nibbled on the lobe. Mary shuddered, Zelda’s breath warm against her neck, causing her heart rate to increase. She held onto her mug, careful not to let her shaking hands spill any of the hot liquid it contained.

“You’re going to make me spill my tea!”

Zelda quickly sat back upright, a devious grin on her face.

“Actually, I’m going to get your present ready right now.” Zelda stood up from the couch, ready to leave the room. “You just stay here,” Zelda reached next to the couch and handed Mary the novel she had been reading every night. “...and I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

 _“Zelda._ I thought we said we weren’t going to do any large presents.”

“I know, I know. But I couldn’t help myself. It is my first Christmas being married to you, and I wanted to get you something.”

Mary nodded, and reached for Zelda’s hand, pressing a kiss to her palm.

“I love you so much, you know. If I had any more love for you my heart would burst in my chest.”

Zelda sank back down to the couch, and held Mary’s face between her hands. 

“Oh darling. You are my everything.”

Zelda looked into her eyes for a moment, tears rolling down her cheeks as well, and kissed her.

* * *

  
  


Mary walked along carefully, her hands held out in front of her. She could feel the frigid air blowing in from outside, and shivered beneath her coat. Zelda had bundled her up, collecting her from the living room, and donning her in a hat, gloves, and scarf. Tufts of hair stuck out here and there, from the wooly cocoon Zelda had wrapped her up in. Not only did Zelda have Mary protected from the elements, but she also had blindfolded her once she deemed her warm enough to go outside.

“Take a step down…”

Mary stepped out into the cold air, her foot searching for solid ground.

“Just a small step. It’s okay. I’ve got you—there.”

“Are we outside? It feels like we are.”

“Possibly.” Zelda pushed Mary’s scarf down to give her a kiss, and pulled it back up, keeping her protected from the elements. Zelda brought her out further onto the back deck, which she had just shoveled snow off of while Mary waited inside. 

“Come this way,” Zelda eased Mary towards their patio chairs, careful that her foot didn’t catch on any of the extension cords she had running from the house over to where their chairs were. “Okay now you’re just going to sit down here…”

Mary felt around in the air behind her with a gloved hand, and Zelda helped her down to the seat. Zelda slid her phone out of her pocket and pushed play, and their Christmas music that had been playing inside the house now started to play outside.

“This is nice. And it’s warm!” Mary exclaimed. Zelda reached behind Mary and draped the heated blanket that Mary now sat on over her shoulders. She then sat down next to Mary, and reached for the blindfold, undoing the loose knot but not pulling the blindfold completely away from her eyes. “On the count of three, you can open your eyes. Ready?”

“Ready.”

“One...two...three.” 

Mary opened her eyes to see their newly-installed back deck decorated, complete with garlands and lights around the entire edge of the banister, a coffee table-sized fire pit, furniture, and a very expensive looking telescope. Zelda sat wrapped up next to her, watching her take everything in. Mary pulled the scarf down away from her mouth, which was open in a small “o” as she looked back and forth. Her nose was turning pink already in the freezing air, and Zelda found herself falling even more in love with her. 

“Do you like it?”

“Zelda...I don’t even know what to say. You did all of this?”

“Yes. I know you wanted to decorate things out here, but we’ve always been so busy. This isn’t the actual present, though. That would be the telescope.”

Mary blinked away hot tears, and rose from her seat to go observe the telescope. She leaned forward near the eyepiece, and looked through it, though it was overcast. She walked around the device and shook her head. Zelda held her breath, hoping Mary liked it. 

“So...what do you think?”

Mary was silent for a moment, then turned around, walking over to Zelda. She climbed onto Zelda’s lap, knees folded on either side of Zelda, and took Zelda’s face between gloved hands. Zelda smiled, though the question still hung between them. Mary simply moved in, and kissed her. Their noses were cold, and they brushed against each other. Mary finished off the kiss with tiny, successive pecks, their mouths warm enough to melt the ice around them. Zelda reached for one of the heated blankets and wrapped it around Mary’s shoulders, and pulled her close.

“How did you know?”

“Well, I know you have always talked about wanting to go to the observatory in Riverdale—which we will go to, don’t worry—but we have been so busy lately, with work and the holidays. So, I figured, why not bring the observatory to you? I know it isn’t the same thing, but you can look at the stars whenever you want, from the comfort of our home.”

Mary was silent, her bottom lip trembling. Zelda had gone blurry in front of her, as tears streamed down her face. Her heart grew in her chest as she looked down at Zelda.

“So you like it then?” Zelda slid her hands up Mary’s back, underneath the warmth of the blanket.

“I love it. I love _you!”_

“I love you too, Mary.”

They kissed again, and Zelda leaned back, Mary going with her. Mary nibbled at Zelda’s lips, their mouths warming each other. Zelda brushed Mary’s hair away from where it fell in front of her face, and rubbed a gloved finger against her pink cheek. Mary gazed lovingly at Zelda, and sighed, relaxing against her. Zelda gave Mary a squeeze, and rubbed her hands up and down Mary’s back.

“It’s so beautiful, being out here with you, but I’m starting to get cold. I don’t know if I can stay out here for much longer.”

“Oh, sweetheart. Let’s go inside then. I don’t want you getting sick.”

“I’m sorry,” Mary mumbled as she slid off of Zelda’s lap, and climbed to her feet. “I’m not built for the cold.” 

Mary’s teeth started to chatter as though on cue, as she began to shiver. Zelda was quick to usher her towards the house, and kept her arms around her even once they were back inside the warmth of the cottage. Zelda took Mary’s hand, taking her to the living room, back in front of the fireplace. 

“Let’s get you warmed up a bit. I’ll take care of everything outside.”

Mary nodded and Zelda pulled a blanket up around her shoulders, and kissed her cheek. Zelda was quick outside, not wanting to stay a moment longer than necessary out in the frigid air. She unplugged the heated blankets, and folded them up, quickly depositing them inside. She went back out to get the telescope, careful as she carried the heavy device back into the house. Zelda then turned down the switch for their fire pit, reducing the flames to nothing, and dusted snow off of her shoes, kicking them off near the door. Mary was still in front of the fire, her hat and scarf now removed. She was still bundled up in her coat, though, and Zelda felt warmer just from looking at her. 

“Sweetheart?”

“Yes?”

“Come on. We need to get ready for the rest of the day.”

Mary unfolded her limbs to standing and stretched, long arms reaching up over her head. She walked over to Zelda, and wrapped her in a hug. 

“I think a hot shower would be nice, don’t you think? And it would be quicker than a bath.”

Mary laid her head on Zelda’s shoulder, and sighed as Zelda swayed gently back and forth, rocking her. 

“A hot shower sounds _perfect_.”

* * *

“I don’t want to get up,” Zelda whined quietly from her spot on the bed. Her and Mary had made the most of their shower, both women enjoying several orgasms each. They eventually had to get out when they started to feel light-headed from the heat. At the moment, they were dressed, faces still makeup-free, hair in the process of being dried and curled. Zelda had gone over to the bed first, just to check her phone. Before she knew it, she was enjoying the moment of stillness, and the sounds of Mary’s sweet voice humming along to the Christmas music that played softly through the speakers. Mary had her hair dried, and had half of it curled and styled. She was curious as to why Zelda hadn’t returned to the bathroom, the flat-iron going unused. 

Zelda felt the bed dip next to her, and Mary appeared, her hair half up in a fluffy ponytail, the other half straight down her back, with perfect curls at the ends. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Actually, I am feeling the best I’ve felt all year—aside from our wedding and honeymoon, of course…”

“There’s a but in there somewhere.” Mary climbed over Zelda, and dropped a kiss to her lips.

“It’s kind of silly.”

Mary kissed Zelda again, and lowered her body to Zelda’s, lying on top of her. Zelda wrapped her arms around Mary’s waist, and let out a dreamy sigh. 

“You don’t have to worry about sounding silly around me, sweetie. Surely you know that by now.”

Zelda turned pink, and bit her bottom lip. “I know. I was just feeling anxious about things, and I don’t know why.”

Mary swept some of Zelda’s hair behind her ear, and brought her palm to rest against her cheek. 

“You don’t have to be nervous. We’ve done a major holiday together before. We can make it through this one.”

“I know, I know. I just don’t know why I am worried. Sometimes my anxiety flares up for no reason whatsoever.”

Mary tucked her face into the side of Zelda’s neck, and kissed her just behind her ear.

“It’s going to be alright Zelda. If you need to take a break, just let me know and I’ll cover for you. I want you to have fun with your family.”

“They’re your family too, now.”

“You’re right. It all feels so new, having a family, a niece and a nephew, a _sister_. You have given me so much Zelda. I will always be grateful to you.” 

Mary leaned in and gave Zelda another kiss, this one short and simple. Zelda hummed into the kiss, and felt herself sink back into the comforter. Mary ended the kiss with a small peck, and slid down off of the bed.

“As much as I’d love to stay here, kissing you, I have to get my hair finished first, or we will be late.”

“That’s okay. I still need to finish mine up too.” Zelda sat up, and reluctantly walked back into the bathroom. Mary was already straightening another section of her hair, and Zelda watched her, waiting until she put the hot device back on the counter. When Mary reached up to part her hair, Zelda snuck in, and slid her arms around Mary’s waist. Mary turned her head for a kiss, her hands rubbing back and forth over Zelda’s forearms.

“I’m sorry, I just had to get one more kiss in.”

“It’s okay. I appreciate each and every one.” Mary said, dimples showing. 

Eventually Zelda had to release Mary, had to stop kissing her so that they could actually get ready. They finished working on their hair and makeup, and Zelda nearly kissed Mary’s lipstick off several times, unable to hold herself back. They parted with a quick peck when Zelda went downstairs to check on the pie Mary had in the oven. She did all of the prep work earlier that morning, while waiting for Zelda to finish her gift. Now, the house smelled like fresh apple pie. Zelda pulled the pie out of the oven just as Mary was finishing up getting ready. She heard Mary’s footsteps drawing closer, and Zelda pulled out her phone, prepared to get some candid photographs of her descending the stairs. Soon enough, Mary came down the stairs, and Zelda’s breath caught in her throat. She wore a red turtleneck tucked into a black leather skirt, complete with grey, woolen stockings. Her hair was straightened, long dark tresses falling into curls over her shoulders. Zelda had never seen such a beautiful sight, and she snapped a few photos before Mary realized what she was doing. Of course Mary didn’t say anything, and walked over to kiss Zelda on the cheek. 

“You all ready to go?”

“Yep. I just need to turn off the lights inside here, as well as the tree.”

“Okay.”

“Actually, would you mind taking a picture with me, next to the tree?”

“I would love to.”

Mary walked over to Zelda, her heels clicking against the floor, and Zelda held her phone out in front of them. Their impromptu photoshoot turned into a giggly makeout session next to the tree. Zelda’s head was spinning when they broke apart, and she was glad that she had matte lipstick on, though she was sure she would have to re-do it. Mary wore lip gloss and it most definitely transferred over to Zelda’s mouth.

Christmas day meant empty roads all over Greendale, so the drive over to the Spellman house was pleasant and quick. Mary had the heat turned on high in her car, and kept her gloves on while driving. Zelda too stayed in her coat and gloves for the drive, and held Mary’s hand when she could. Once they arrived, Mary stared up at the Spellman house in awe, jaw dropped. Christmas lights twinkled all over the house. Lights lined the eaves of the entire roof, and there were larger lights lining each of the windows. In the center of each window, a small wreath hung, suspended by red ribbon. There even were Christmas lights all around the edges of the banister on the front porch. The house glowed amongst the snowy background, and smoke puffed up out of the chimney. Once they left the warmth of the car, Zelda took another picture of Mary, this time in front of the house while holding her pie. 

“You two come on inside out of the cold!” Hilda called, leaning out the front door and frowning at the temperature. 

“Well Merry Christmas to you too,” Zelda called, snapping another photo in Hilda’s direction. 

“Delete that picture Zelds! I mean it!”

 _“I mean it!”_ Zelda mimicked Hilda playfully, and started laughing as her sister folded her arms across her chest. 

“Oh come on Hildie, it’s _Christmas!_ ” Zelda was now up on the porch, and gently bumped Hilda’s shoulder with her closed fist. She kissed Hilda on the cheek and Hilda shook her head, a smile forming at the corners of her mouth. 

“And here is my other sister, the one I actually am excited to see,” Hilda exclaimed dramatically. Zelda rolled her eyes and went inside the house. 

“How are you doing love?” Hilda reached around the pie Mary carried, and hugged her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“I’m doing well Hilda, thank you.”

Hilda took the pie from Mary, and turned to enter the house. Mary followed and saw that Zelda already had her shoes off. 

“Wow. You guys don’t skimp when it comes to Christmas.”

“That was mainly Hilda and Sabrina’s doing. I wasn’t much of a Christmas fan until I had someone to celebrate it with,” Zelda dropped her gaze, a blush coating her cheeks. Mary pulled Zelda close, and gave her a quick peck.

“And you will never have to celebrate Christmas alone ever again.”

Zelda wrapped her arms around Mary’s neck, and hugged her, enjoying the feel of her warmth, and the smell of her perfume. 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Mary turned back to where she had left her purse, and reached inside. She withdrew a small red box, with a white bow on top, and held it out to Zelda. “This is for you.”

Zelda took the box from Mary, and looked up at her with wet eyes. Mary nodded, and Zelda opened up the box. 

“Oh…” Zelda blinked away tears, her vision blurry. Inside the box there was a gold, heart-shaped locket, laid amongst the velvet. On top of the locket was a small ruby, inlaid in the gold casing. 

“Open it.”

Zelda reached for the necklace and pulled it out of the box, tucking the box underneath her arm. She popped open the locket and saw a shrunken photo of her and Mary on their wedding day. On the other side of the locket was an inscription. 

_To Zelda, my love. My heart is yours, now, and forever._

“Mary…” Zelda’s voice shook, and she walked forward, wrapping Mary in a one-armed hug. She buried her face in Mary’s hair, and melted into her embrace.

“Oh Mary. This is so beautiful. Thank you darling. Thank you so much.” Zelda’s free hand went to the back of Mary’s neck and she pulled her in for a kiss.

“Aunties—oh. Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt!” Sabrina paused awkwardly on the stairs, and started to turn around. She wore a Santa Claus hat on her head, the ends of her hair curled. Zelda noticed that she had started to grow her hair out, now to her shoulders.

“It’s okay Sabrina. How are you doing dear?”

“I’m good, good. Harvey just texted and said he is almost here.” Sabrina bounced down the rest of the stairs. “How are you two doing? It’s good to see you both again.” Sabrina walked over to Mary and hugged her, giving her a kiss on the cheek and went over to Zelda, doing the same. 

“We’ve been doing quite well. How has school been for you?” Mary asked, not having seen Sabrina since Thanksgiving. 

“It’s...well, it’s high school.” The teenager responded with a shrug. “I’m just gonna leave you two alone to finish up whatever you had going. See you in the dining room!”

Zelda smiled after her niece, and then looked back at Mary. Mary walked up to Zelda and took the necklace from her hand, and unhooked it. Zelda turned and held her hair up out of the way. Mary draped the chain around the front of Zelda’s neck, and clasped it together, behind her neck. She placed a kiss against the back of Zelda’s neck when she was done, drawing a pleasant sigh out of Zelda. 

“Thank you sweetheart. This truly means a lot.” 

“You’re welcome gorgeous. Come on. Let’s go eat.”

  
  


* * *

Hilda and Dr. Cee worked magic in the kitchen, dancing around each other as they put together the finishing touches on dinner. Mary noticed that they both were both sporting matching reindeer antlers. Zelda had to laugh, especially when Hilda revealed that she had purchased a pair for her and Mary as well. Ambrose and his boyfriend, Luke, both wore red and green hats that had elf ears affixed to the sides. 

When it was time to eat, Zelda was more than relieved. She was so hungry that her stomach was growling out loud. Mary teased her about it, kindly, and apologized with a kiss. The family made their way to the dining room table, and were impressed by the feast that awaited them. There was an array of vegetarian and meat dishes (Hilda and Lance were vegetarians, but the rest of the family still ate meat), as well as a whole spread of desserts. Dr. Cee was quite the dessert connoisseur, and Sabrina and Ambrose had nearly outbaked Hilda. Everyone ate their fill, with their respective partners by their sides. Spirits were lifted, wine was poured, and plates were scraped clean. After two hours of relaxed conversation and dining, everyone retreated to the family room in front of the crackling fireplace. The family exchanged gifts with one another, followed by hugs and well as their goals and aspirations for the new year. Zelda and Mary were both gifted some new books and cookware for the cottage, as well as a spa set that Sabrina and Ambrose put together. It included homemade face masks, bath bombs, two plush robes with their initials embroidered on them, handmade lotion, and soap. 

“It’s so you can have a spa day at home, like you did on your honeymoon,” Sabrina said. Zelda got misty-eyed, and Mary hugged Sabrina for a long time. Ambrose came over and politely kissed Mary and Zelda on the cheek, and returned to Luke’s embrace. Dr. Cee retreated to the kitchen and returned with another bottle of eggnog. Ambrose, Luke, Mary, and Hilda had been enjoying the spiked, creamy drink, perhaps a bit too much. Zelda hadn’t seen Mary drink this much in the entire time they knew each other. She was tickled by the sight of her tipsy wife, with her tinkling laugh, and relaxed countenance. 

The next package that Mary and Zelda opened was from Hilda. She hand-knit Mary and Zelda matching beanies and scarves. Each hat was made with two teddy bear ears on the tops, which Zelda surprisingly loved. Mary, now drunk, put her hat and scarf on immediately, and modeled them for the family. 

“I think I’m ready for fashion week, don’t you think?” Mary strutted back and forth in bare, stockinged feet. She turned dramatically in front of the fireplace and walked back over in front of the family. Zelda caught her hand when she was walking past, and drew her back to the couch. Mary climbed onto Zelda’s lap, and laid her head on top of Zelda’s.

“I love Christmas with you guys,” she said with a dramatic sigh. Zelda rubbed Mary’s back, and gave her a gentle squeeze.

“We love having you both here too,” Hilda replied, giggling as Dr. Cee pulled a face while taking a sip of some eggnog.

“Holy macaroni! Did I really make the eggnog _this_ strong?”

“It is deeeeeelicious!” Mary slurred, stumbling to her feet to pour herself some more.

“I think you’ve had enough, sweetheart,” Zelda replied, taking Mary’s cup from her after she had another drink. 

“But Zelda,” Mary pouted. “It is just soooo _good._ ”

Zelda leaned in and gave Mary a kiss against her still pouting lips, and took her by the hand, back to the couch. 

“Sabrina can you get us some water please?”

“Sure Aunt Zee.” Sabrina hopped up from where she was tucked into Harvey’s side. He carried on roasting marshmallows for s’mores, and Sabrina went to the kitchen.

Ambrose sat up and took out Cards Against Humanity. He walked into the middle of the room and sat down next to the coffee table. Hilda looked over to see what he was doing, and Zelda took a drink of Mary’s eggnog, wincing at the taste. Dr. Cee was already moving to sit on the floor, and Luke followed behind. 

“So. Who’s ready to play?” 

* * *

Time went by, and the group made their way through a few good rounds of Cards Against Humanity. The final round, which Dr. Cee won, left everyone in stitches. Sabrina ended up laughing so hard that she nearly wet her pants. Hilda was wiping away snot and tears, and Zelda was sniffling herself. Mary laid across Zelda’s lap, chuckling lightly. At the moment, she could barely sit upright. Zelda glanced down at her every so often, making sure she was doing okay. Her anxiety from earlier had been long forgotten. She was so wrapped up in making sure Mary was okay that she didn’t have time to be anxious. Her cool demeanor was definitely in part from the wine she had at dinner. 

_Small mercies,_ Zelda thought. As it turned out, Mary was the one who seemed to need a break. Some of the buzz of the alcohol was starting to wear off, and she was feeling rather ill. Ambrose readjusted himself so that his head rested on Luke’s shoulder, the young men speaking in hushed tones across the room. Hilda and Dr. Cee still talked loudly, chatting up Sabrina and Harvey about an upcoming vacation they had planned. Zelda sat next to Mary, listening in on Hilda and Dr. Cee, chiming in occasionally. Mary felt warmth in her heart as she looked around the room, looked at her _family_. As much as she loved being with them, she needed to excuse herself. Her head was starting to hurt, and she needed a moment of silence. It wasn’t too late into the evening yet, but late enough that no one would be upset if she went to bed. Mary stood up from the couch and wobbled.

“Love are you okay?”

“I am. I just need to check on something upstairs. Ambrose, you brought our bags in, right?”

“Yes Auntie Mary.”

“Perfect. Thank you so much. I will be right back.” 

Zelda watched as Mary went on wobbly legs, holding her arms out for balance.

“Ooh. I think I’ve had a bit too much to drink.”

Zelda stood up from the couch, concerned. “Be careful on the stairs. Please.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Mary’s voice came from around the corner as she started to walk up the stairs.

Zelda stood in place, looking between the direction Mary disappeared and her family.

“I think I am going to go check on her, just to be sure.”

Zelda walked up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom. The light in the hall bathroom was on, and the toilet flushed. 

“Mary? Are you okay?”

“Yes. I just had to pee.”

Zelda pushed open the bathroom door, and Mary was washing her hands, still looking unsteady on her feet. 

“Are you feeling sick?”

“I am, actually. I think I’m just going to go lie down. I’m getting a headache.”

Mary turned off the sink and dried her hands off on the hand towel, and turned to leave the bathroom. She walked into their room, and sat on the edge of the bed, laying on her back. Zelda frowned when Mary groaned, and she saw the way she held her stomach. 

“Too much to drink, huh?”

“I think I just got carried away. It was _so_ good. I didn’t mean to have that much.”

“I know sweetheart.” Zelda leaned in and placed a kiss against Mary’s forehead. “Just take it easy, okay?”

Zelda began to unzip their overnight bags, and pulled out a pair of pajamas she had purchased the both of them, a button up top with matching bottoms, red with green plaid.

“Sit up. I’m going to put your pajamas on you, so you can get comfortable.”

“But what if I want to go back downstairs when I’m feeling better?”

“You’re with family. No one will mind. I’ll even put mine on too, so you won’t be the only one.”

Mary smiled at Zelda, her eyes watery, and nodded. “I love you, Zelda.”

“I love you too. Now let’s see about these pajamas.”

Zelda helped Mary get into her pajamas, and tucked her into bed. She left a bucket with a plastic trash bag in it on the nightstand next to Mary, just in case, and disappeared downstairs. Zelda breezed past her family into the kitchen, gathering a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers. She placed them on a tray, along with a bottle of sparkling water, and some crackers on a napkin. On her way back, Sabrina stopped her.

“Is Auntie Mary okay?”

“Yes dear. She just had a bit too much to drink, that’s all. We may not be back down this evening. But thank you all for a lovely time. It truly was one of my favorite Christmases.

“Aw Zelds. We are glad that you girls came. You go on up and take care of Mary. We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Thank you Hildie.” Zelda smiled, and hurried back upstairs. When she got up to their bedroom, Mary was sitting upright under the covers, with the bucket in her lap.

“Oh sweetheart,” Zelda set the tray down on her dresser and rushed to Mary’s side, glass of water in hand. She put the water on the nightstand, and moved to rub Mary’s back. She hadn’t been sick, but her face was screwed up in pain, and she clenched at her stomach.

“It’s okay darling. Just breathe through it. It’s okay.”

“Who would’ve thought...I would turn out to be partying this hard on Christmas…” Mary spoke in metered breaths, trying not to disturb her roiling stomach even more. Zelda swept her hair back over her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“You were really enjoying yourself. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drunk before. Only tipsy.”

“Well, I’m not sure I want to drink that much again.” Mary held a hand to her forehead and groaned once more. Zelda rubbed her back, and then cautiously moved from her side. She began to undress and put her pajamas on, watching Mary from across the room. Mary leant back against the headboard, and seemed to finally be settling down. Zelda looked away, pulling her stockings off when Mary gasped. Zelda looked up in time to see her toss the covers aside, and run out of the room, a hand covering her mouth. 

_Poor thing_.

Zelda finished putting her pajamas on and went down the hall to the bathroom. The toilet flushed, and Mary was leaning against the counter with the sink running. She had a washcloth in one hand, held up to the back of her neck. 

“Here you go sweetheart.” Zelda held out Mary’s toothbrush and their toothpaste from home, and Mary took them with a small smile. Zelda picked up the washcloth that laid on the back of Mary’s neck and began to wipe at her makeup, pausing for Mary to raise the toothbrush up to her mouth.

“You are too good to me,” Mary spoke around her toothbrush.

“In sickness and health, remember?”

Mary nodded slightly, not wanting to rattle her already throbbing head. She spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth. Zelda slid her toiletries bag across the counter, and Mary looked relieved. She dug in the bag for her makeup removing wipes, and began to wipe her face clean. Zelda hopped up on the counter and pulled out a wipe and began removing her own makeup. Mary finished before Zelda, and winced in the light of the bathroom.

“I’ll wait for you in bed?”

“See you there.”

Zelda quickly removed the rest of her makeup, and left the bathroom. When she went back into the bedroom, Mary was sipping water, and had even chanced a nibble of a cracker. Zelda put her phone on the nightstand near her side of the bed, and climbed under the covers. Mary took a final sip of water, and set the glass down. She turned off the light on the nightstand and laid down, rolling onto her side. Mary felt Zelda move in close behind her, and she reached for Zelda’s arm, drawing it around her waist. 

“There you go. Get comfortable.” Zelda whispered, snuggling her face into the side of Mary’s neck. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now that I’m in your arms.” Mary rubbed back and forth over Zelda’s arm that was draped across her waist.

“Did you like our first Christmas together?”

“Mhhm. I have a little headache right now, but overall, the whole day was beautiful. You made it really special for me. Thank you.”

“Of course. I hope it was one that you will never forget.”

“Oh, I don’t think I will forget getting drunk for the first time.” Mary let out a laugh, and then a noise of discomfort. “I’d better try to get some sleep. This headache isn’t going away any time soon.”

“Yes. Try to get some rest. Maybe if you wake up in a few hours you can try taking some Tylenol.” 

“Mmn.” Mary yawned, and sighed, snuggling into the pillows. “Merry Christmas Zelda. I love you.”

“Merry Christmas my darling girl. Sleep well.” 

Zelda buried her nose into Mary’s hair, and let her own eyes close, drifting off as she inhaled Mary’s scent. 

_Merry Christmas indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this! I was actually a bit worried when I hit a snag halfway through writing this; however, I made it work. 
> 
> I don't know if I will return to write more oneshots for this particular AU but I do know I have at least two other multi-chap fics planned (a Spellwell one and a Zilith one), so that will be something to look forward to in the new year, if you are interested.
> 
> I hope all of you have a wonderful holiday, if you celebrate, and a fantastic new year. Thank you again for supporting Mary's Hands this year, with all of your encouraging, sweet, and hilarious comments. Here's to more fic and fluff in the new year!


End file.
